Buy Me a Rose
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Meggan likes Roses


Author's Note: The song is Buy Me A Rose from Kenny Rogers, remade by Luther Vandross.  
  
*** Kurt raised his face up to the sky, letting the warmth of the sun touch his face. He was sitting on the edge of the beach, his bare feet just touching the water as it ebbed back and forth with the flow. His arms were around his legs, hugging his knees lightly to his chest. His tail flopped up and down lazily, like a cat's when the feline is thinking about pouncing on a careless mouse or something.  
  
Kurt wasn't thinking about doing something crafty however, he was thinking about Meggan and what he could do to make her happier. *** [i]He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants  
  
A three-car garage, her own credit cards  
  
He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss goodnight  
  
If he could only read her mind, she'd say:[/i] ***  
Kurt didn't think that Brian was intentionally being a dick to his girlfriend, he just thought that Brian was allowing the alcohol get control of his life too much. It was apparent to everyone except for Brian that Meggan wanted more from him than just the little pecks on the cheek and pats on the head that he was giving her.  
  
Kurt could see it the most. Kurt knew that Meggan wanted more, but she was just too shy and sensitive to actually voice her needs to Brian. He doubted that Brian even knew that her favorite flower was a rose. *** [i]Buy me a rose, call me from work  
  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
  
These are the little things I need most in my life[/i] ***  
Kurt worried about Meggan sometimes, especially after she started wearing that silken lingerie at night for Brian. He was afraid that she was trying much too hard to gain her boyfriend's affection, and what was worse, Brian was too blind to even see her efforts! *** [i]Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone  
  
And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong.  
  
Cause lately she'd try anything to turn his head  
  
Would it make a difference if she said:  
  
Buy me a rose, call me from work  
  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
  
These are the little things I need most in my life[/i] ***  
Kurt lifted his head when he heard shouting from inside of the Lighthouse. Frowning to himself, he teleported inside, landing in a crouch on a chair in the living room beside an angry Kitty.  
  
Oh God, Brian was yelling and screaming at Meggan again. He was calling her a stupid clumsy cow.  
  
"What happened?" Kurt asked, turning to Kitty.  
  
"Meggan was trying to get Brian to stop drinking so she grabbed the bottle out of his hand. She ended up dropping it and it shattered on the ground." Kitty explained. "Now we're stuck listening to Brian wail and scream at her."  
  
Brian made the whole Lighthouse tremble as he slammed the front door shut, leaving a trembling Meggan behind.  
  
"Meggan," Rachel started, holding out a hand. Meggan ran out of the room, heading up to the top of the Lighthouse.  
  
"I will talk to her." Kurt said quietly, deciding to walk instead of teleport up there to give her some time. *** [i]And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
  
To show her the love that he holds inside  
  
And the more that she gives the more that he sees...[/i] ***  
Kurt walked up to her quietly, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Leaning his head forward slightly, he whispered gently in her ear, telling her that she could talk to him about anything. She sobbed then, telling him that she was ugly, and that she really was all of those things Brian said she was.  
  
"Meggan, I know ugly." He said with a faint laugh. "Look at me for example. You? You are not ugly."  
  
"Don't make fun of me." Meggan said, covering her head in her hands. Kurt gently pulled them away, looking at her face as it started to morph downwards to look almost like a cross between a woman and a fish.  
  
"I am not making fun of you." He whispered, smiling faintly. "I shall prove it." *** [i]This is a story of you and me[/i] ***  
Kurt brought Meggan to a green field. Smiling, he took her by the hand and he led her through it in her bare feet, making her finally start to laugh at the cool wetness under her feet.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
"You shall see shortly!" he said, bringing her past a few clusters of flowers. He finally stopped when they reached a path of daises and he pulled her down into a crouch.  
  
"Look into the center of that cluster." He said, pointing with the tip of his tail. *** [i]So I bought you a rose on the way home from work  
  
To open the door to a heart that I hurt  
  
And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
  
Cause I'm gonna make things right  
  
For the rest of your life  
  
I'm gonna hold you tonight  
  
Do all those little things  
  
For the rest of your life.[/i] ***  
In the cluster of the daises, there rested a white rose with a slightly pink ring around it. 


End file.
